


Логово так называемого разврата

by shirazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Драко Малфой не должен возвращаться в Логово каждую неделю, но знает, почему так поступает...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Логово так называемого разврата

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Den of So-Called Iniquity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105245) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Бета: anitocorleone  
> Разрешение на перевод: запрос отправлен  
> Примечание автора: Употребление наркотиков, хотя и с согласия обеих сторон. Если для вас это недопустимо, воздержитесь от прочтения.

Это происходит снова.

Ты все еще тяжело дышишь, твои руки все еще крепко держат его за шею, а пальцы только теперь ослабляют смертельную хватку на его затылке. Ты позволяешь себе скользнуть зубами по его плечу, отпуская челюсть, а с ней, очевидно, и порыв укусить в момент оргазма. Твои бедра ноют там, где ты широко раздвинул их для него; там, где они ходили вверх и вниз в медленном темпе, который где-то по дороге стал яростным и грубым.

Его член все еще в тебе.

Ты чувствуешь пульсацию – глубокий ритм, посылающий по твоему телу повторяющиеся волны дрожи. Отголосок влаги сочится по яйцам там, где они касаются его живота, и ты думаешь, что, наверное, потянул большой палец ноги, неловко зацепившийся за ручку гребаного кресла. И вообще, почему вы трахаетесь в кресле? Этого ты не помнишь. Ты никогда не помнишь, как оказываешься здесь – только, как все завершается. Как будто проклятое зелье в курсе, когда он кончил, резко толкаясь в твою дырку, а ты кончил, выплескиваясь на его живот (или на простыни, или на его лицо – по-разному) и решает, что будет правильно по-тихому исчезнуть… 

Оставляя тебя снова становиться самим собой – ужасно неловко и все такое.

– Я… о боже, – в такие моменты ему неизменно хуже, чем тебе. – Малфой, погоди! Твою мать, не сбегай на этот раз! Мы должны поговорить.

Вряд ли. Ты отталкиваешься от него, слегка морщась, когда ваши грудные клетки разлепляются, и стараешься высоко держать голову, даже когда его сперма стекает по твоему бедру. Сползаешь с его колен и выпрямляешься, оборачиваясь, чтобы найти одежду.

Он не пытается звать тебя снова – не настолько уж отчаялся. Но ты чувствуешь на себе его взгляд, пока надеваешь брюки и застегиваешь рубашку. Где же этот проклятый ремень? Ты суешь ноги в туфли и проводишь рукой по волосам. Тело влажное, а во рту ощущается _его_ вкус. К черту ремень! В последний раз украдкой смотришь на него, все еще обнаженного, сгорбившегося в этом кресле (локти на коленях, глаза в пол), а потом пытаешься не вздрогнуть от прощального звука двери, которую захлопнул за собой.

***  
Зелье густое. От него не блеванешь, но консистенция колеблется где-то между жидкой грязью и густым бульоном, и, в зависимости от состояния желудка, проглотить его бывает непросто. Однако оно того стоит. Мир становится ярче, еда вкуснее, а секс – чудесным. Да-да, все так. Только ты употребляешь зелье не за этим.

Ты принимаешь его потому, что принимает _он_.

Избранный, герой войны, человек Дамблдора до мозга и костей. Ты все это слышал и знаешь, что каждый пункт – легкое преувеличение, если не полная чушь. Конечно, на голове у него вечный нимб, но ты видел его и в смутные времена – с поднятой волшебной палочкой и смертельными заклинаниями, срывающимися с губ. Ты видел его одержимым, выслеживающим и ненавидящим. А еще ты видел его в джинсах и в футболке с обтрепанными краями и облезлой эмблемой маггловской рок-группы на груди. Ты видел его босым. Видел его без очков.

Ты видел его разлегшимся на толстом ковре перед зажженным камином в Логове, опирающимся на локоть и лелеющим четвертый стакан снадобья, от которого мир то проявляется, то блекнет.

Ты видел его голым. Видел его раскинувшимся на спине: член втискивается в тебя, а ты елозишь сверху, задыхаясь от желания, но пытаясь это скрыть. 

Нет, вернемся назад.

– О, _забавно_ , – вот что ты сказал ему, впервые увидев в Логове, богом забытой дыре в Кардиффе, которая умудрялась источать одновременно и старомодное обаяние опиумного салона, и современную грязь героинового притона. Ты пришел с Блейзом просто шутки ради, а когда тот заявил, что это хлев для работяг, ты так и не признался, что потом возвращался сюда каждую неделю. Зелье было дешевым, персонал не задавал вопросов, и никто из твоих знакомых под страхом смерти не оказался бы здесь. Идеально.

Или _было_ идеально, пока не появился Поттер.

Впрочем, в тот вечер Поттер ничего тебе не сказал, только наградил тяжелым взглядом поверх стакана, прежде чем приговорить остаток своей порции. Потом он откинулся на ковер и закрыл глаза. Край футболки задрался вверх, а джинсы сползли вниз, и ты уставился на дорожку темных волос внизу его живота. Тебя уже торкнуло, сознание заволокло привычным туманом, позволяющим забыть, что мира, который ты знал, больше нет.

Ты подошел к нему и опустился на колени, перекидывая ногу и придавливая его к полу. Он открыл глаза, и ленивая улыбка скользнула по его лицу.  
– Наконец-то, Малфой, – выдохнул Поттер, приподнимаясь, чтобы взять тебя за шею и притянуть губы к своим губам. По правде говоря, в главных залах Логова такие вещи не приветствовались, но вы были одеты и никто не смотрел. Так что прежде, чем тебе удалось дважды подумать, какого хрена ты творишь, ты начал тереться об него сквозь брюки: бедра ходуном, спина прогибается, и его горячее дыхание – на твоих губах. Тем вечером ты погрузился в липкий пресыщенный сумбур, от которого уносится сознание, а тело жаждет новой дозы. 

***  
Тебе не следует возвращаться сюда каждую неделю. Нужно назначить нормальное свидание или на худой конец остаться дома и дрочить, фантазируя о ком-то – о ком угодно! – только не о Поттере. Но дома отвратительно. Мать погрязла в вязании, а отец – в пьянстве, оба мечутся между полным безразличием и чрезмерным вниманием к тому, что тебе девятнадцать, ты безнадежен, не закончил школу и не имеешь представления о том, что делать с самим собой теперь, когда нет войны, чтобы сражаться.

Ты не должен возвращаться каждую неделю, но знаешь, почему так поступаешь.

Этим вечером ты с минуту перекатываешь зелье во рту, уже заметив Поттера на другом конце комнаты. Он, как обычно, следит за тобой, крепко сжимая стакан. Ты знаешь, что случится, если проглотить зелье в такой близости от Поттера – то же самое, что случалось каждый раз до сих пор.

Случится _Поттер_.

С того момента, как зелье начинает действовать, остаются только пот, сперма, языки и зубы. Это точно не Империус. Хрен знает, что это вообще такое, но проклятое снадобье действует как особый поттеровский афродизиак. Ты морщишься, еще раз перекатываешь зелье во рту и глотаешь. Закрываешь глаза, пока не опускается туман; внезапно твои ноги становятся слишком легкими, а на плечах не лежит тяжеленный груз. Ты открываешь глаза и обнаруживаешь, что Поттер все еще наблюдает за тобой.

Он сидит на большом диване, развалившись и широко расставив ноги. Его джинсы туго натянуты в паху, а пальцы медленно расстегивают рубашку. Ты слегка покачиваешься, впрочем, тебя все равно несет вперед. Добираешься до него и наклоняешься, улавливая губами грубость небритой щеки и очерчивая зубами линию шеи.

Это все, что ты помнишь. Когда сознание вернется к тебе, ты окажешься в другом месте: голый, слезаешь с него, задница саднит, и сожаление накрывает с головой.

***  
Ты не знаешь точно, когда додумался до этого. Наверное, когда пришел в себя и обнаружил, что скребешь стены в поттеровском душе, вода каскадом сбегает по тебе, а Поттер отстраняется от твоего паха, чтобы вытереть рот и прижаться лбом к кафелю. Ты замечаешь, что он все еще возбужден, но отвернулся, как будто потерял к тебе всякий интерес.  
– Убирайся, – тихо говорит Поттер. Капли воды стекают по его шее, на тебя он по-прежнему не смотрит. Ты не двигаешься, и он бросает быстрый взгляд, – Ты же этого хочешь, да? Поймать кайф, трахнуться и свалить. Ну так давай.

Этому нет логического объяснения, но в кои-то веки ты не впадаешь в полную панику. Может, в конечном итоге ты привык выплывать из тумана, чтобы увидеть себя в посторгазменной вспышке с чертовым Гарри Поттером. Может, помог вид его все еще стоящего члена. Кто знает? Какова бы ни была причина, ты, не особо раздумывая, протягиваешь руку и обхватываешь его член. И, да, кажется, это правильное решение, потому что Поттер закрывает глаза, подается навстречу прикосновению и толкается в твой кулак, издавая совершенно восхитительные, короткие звуки.  
Кончая, он хватает тебя за плечо, хватает и впивается пальцами, а потом с низким горловым стоном притягивает ближе и шепчет на ухо в медленной истоме:  
– _Бляа-а-адь_ , Малфой.  
Ты снижаешь темп, но не останавливаешься, и он продолжает вздрагивать, уткнувшись в кафель, потому что вода прохладная, а твои пальцы размазывают сперму по его яйцам и паху.

Все это ты помнишь. Помнишь это чувство. И решаешь попробовать – всего один раз! – испытать его вновь.

***  
Заклинание немного мудреное, но после тренировки со стаканами тыквенного сока (ну хорошо, и случайным глотком огневиски из отцовского буфета) ты думаешь, что освоил его. На самом деле, это просто вариация Акваменти, и если заклинание не под силу в твоем возрасте, никакие дополнительные занятия в любом случае не помогут.

Ты слегка нервничаешь, когда приходишь в Логово тем вечером. Но к черту все! Что такого ты сделал, чтобы нервничать? Поттер будет все еще обдолбан и не вспомнит ничего, что бы ни случилось. Элементарный эксперимент. Просто, чтобы посмотреть, каково это.

Кладешь деньги на стойку и берешь бокалы. Он уже здесь, уже прохлаждается на диване, перед ним на столике стоят три пустых стакана и один зажат в руке. Поттер, как обычно, наблюдает.

Подтягивая волшебную палочку в рукаве, отпиваешь глоток и болтаешь зелье во рту. Закрытые веки дрожат, когда ты концентрируешься, направляя энергию к палочке вниз, по руке. Ты _думаешь_ заклинание, резко, и секундой позже густое снадобье превращается в воду. Ты перекатываешь ее во рту еще раз, чтобы удостовериться, и глотаешь. В животе кружит возбуждение, хотя ты готов устроить себе головомойку: подумать только, что ты собрался сделать! На самом деле подкатить к Гарри Поттеру в убогом наркопритоне и _притвориться_ , что ты под зельем, от которого дело вечно заканчивается еблей с его участием.

Рука, сжимающая бокал, слабеет, и ты не уверен, что сможешь пройти через такое трезвым.

Но все, что нужно – это один быстрый взгляд вокруг. Ты замечаешь Поттера, по обыкновению развалившегося на диванных подушках. Поттера с волосами, влажными от жары и взъерошенными там, где они касаются дивана, с горящими щеками, приоткрытыми губами и пальцами, беспокойно стучащими по стакану. Он наблюдает за тобой. 

Что ж. Человек посильнее смог бы устоять, но не ты.

Ты ведешь себя, как обычно: подходишь к нему и забираешься сверху. Эту часть ты помнишь всегда – как будто наблюдаешь со стороны сквозь туман зелья. Ты сжимаешь бедрами его колено, едва поздоровавшись, и он тут же ставит стакан на край дивана, проводит руками по твоей спине и заднице, фиксируя тебя и притягивая ближе. 

И вот уже он прижимается к тебе, горячо дышит в шею. Наверное, это безумие, но ощущения охренительные. Ты не можешь понять, почему раньше не додумался до такого – включить все органы чувств на полную катушку.

– Давай, – шепчет он, – не могу ждать.

Ты просто киваешь и стукаешься с ним лбом, наклоняясь для поцелуя.

Со стоном сожаления он отталкивает тебя и заставляет встать, хватая за руку и ведя к задней двери. Как только вы оказываетесь снаружи, он притягивает тебя снова и аппарирует в свою квартиру. Ага. Так вот как вы обычно оказываетесь здесь. Ты едва успеваешь привыкнуть к новой обстановке, как он притискивает тебя к стене в спальне, зарывшись пальцами в волосы и сминая губами губы.  
– Малфой, – выдыхает он, – боже, твой рот…

Мерлин! Поттер умеет целоваться. Неожиданно твой антропологический эксперимент вылетает в трубу, и ты отвечаешь на поцелуй, отчаянно и яростно. Он расстегивает на тебе рубашку, стаскивает с плеч и на секунду удерживает твои руки за спиной, наклоняясь, чтобы укусить ключицу. Ты делаешь медленный вибрирующий вдох и засовываешь пальцы под его футболку.  
– Сними, – вот все, что ты в состоянии пробормотать. Он ухмыляется, позволяя твоей рубашке упасть на пол, а потом разбирается со своей. Ладонями гладишь его грудь, пользуясь возможностью просто _смотреть_ , ведь ты никогда не делал этого раньше, и, кажется, будто что-то себе задолжал.

Должно быть, пауза слегка затянулась, потому что Поттер теряет уверенность.  
– Все нормально? – шепчет он, избегая твоего взгляда, и – черт побери! – ты не должен останавливаться и _думать_ , ты должен быть высоко, как квоффл, и действовать чисто импульсивно. Позволяешь глазам осоловеть, а языку – быстро облизать губы.

– Ага, – медленно произносишь ты, на мгновение ужаснувшись, какие глупости нужно говорить ему в пылу страсти. Умолять его вставить тебе? Предлагать сделать с ним все, что угодно? Бегать по квартире голым и смеяться? От этой мысли тебя передергивает, но, похоже, ты убедителен, потому что теперь он берет инициативу в свои руки, пододвигая тебя к кровати и заставляя лечь. Поднимаешься на локтях и внимательно смотришь, как он стаскивает с себя джинсы и переступает с ноги на ногу, выбираясь из трусов.  
– Не терпится, Поттер?

Он поднимает взгляд. Что-то неуловимое мелькает на его лице, но исчезает, когда он следом заползает на постель и сдергивает с тебя штаны.  
– Нет, – спокойно и лениво произносит Поттер, – но эта дурь меня заводит, как и тебя. Он швыряет брюки с трусами на пол и придвигается ближе. – Ну так что, мы же можем трахнуться, да? 

А, да. Ты наполняешься разочарованием:  
– Просто подходящее место, чтобы пристроить свой член?  
Стараешься задрать подбородок, ведь у тебя есть принципы, но его губы движутся по твоей шее, и сейчас трудно изображать высокомерие.

– Очень подходящее, – тихо говорит он прямо на ухо.

Стонешь, закрывая глаза.  
– Ты даже не нравишься мне, – говоришь прежде, чем успеваешь себя остановить. Он отстраняется, и ты открываешь глаза, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом, слишком уж трезвым.

– Я знаю, – шепчет он, а потом ухмыляется. – Ты тоже не особо мне нравишься, когда напяливаешь одежду и становишься высокородной задницей.  
Его ладони скользят по твоей груди и спускаются к бедрам, побуждая перевернуться, и – о, Мерлин! – ты подчиняешься без всякого протеста.  
– Но когда ты достаешься мне таким…  
Ложишься на живот и подтягиваешь к себе подушку, понимая: без нее тебе _никак_ не заглушить свои вопли в следующие несколько минут. Он разводит твои бедра, наклоняется и проводит губами по спине:  
– …то очень даже нравишься.  
– Поттер…

– Можешь заткнуться хотя бы ненадолго? – рычит он, и ты быстро закрываешь рот, в ужасе от прилива энергии, которую твой член сразу же вобрал от этих слов. Так вот что заставляет твое тело возвращаться неделю за неделей. Ты закрываешь глаза.

Поттер спускается ниже, прокладывая путь ладонями там, куда последуют губы, и – Мерлин! – это говорит тебе, что он _знает_ твое тело. Он задевает правильные точки; те самые точки, прикосновение к которым заставляет тебя стонать: соединение шеи и плеча, впадина в узкой части спины и то место – _ооо, Мерлин!_ \- где бедро становится изгибом ягодицы. Ты уже на грани безумия, когда, в конце концов, он оглаживает задницу и вталкивает большие пальцы, заставляя тебя приподняться на колени. Кончики ногтей легко касаются входа, и ты зарываешься головой в подушку, толкаясь навстречу. Поттер смеется, прикусывая твою левую ягодицу. Потом его язык оказывается в тебе, просто следуя за пальцами, обводящими анус.

Ты делаешь глубокий дрожащий вздох и удивляешься, какого хрена вы оба решили, что вам нужно обдолбаться перед тем, как позволить себе такое.

Внезапно ясность сознания оборачивается проклятьем. Теперь тебе известно, каково это, а твое тело знает, на что способен его язык и что Поттер заставляет тебя чувствовать. И как же ты собираешься вернуть все назад и притворяться, будто ничего не произошло, будто для вас двоих происходящее – всего лишь способ уйти от действительности?  
Ты никогда не должен был узнать, каково это.

– Поттер.  
– Да?  
Но ты только задыхаешься от желания, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, не в силах просить его или дать тебе больше и никогда не отпускать, или прекратить все прямо сейчас и никогда не смотреть в твою сторону.  
Что-то в этом звуке подстегивает его, потому что он прекращает дразнить, прекращает нежничать, прекращает легкие ласки твоих интимных мест. Он выдыхает слова заклинания и проскальзывает в тебя смазанными маслом пальцами. Через минуту их сменяет головка члена, толстая и гладкая, и ее медленный толчок зажигает тебя изнутри. Ты не можешь совладать с этим. Снова сдавленно стонешь и опускаешься на кровать, прижимаясь животом к простыням и вцепившись пальцами в подушку.

Он обхаживает тебя сильно и медленно, бедра плавно движутся, а толчки не слишком глубоки, когда ты вот так вытягиваешься ничком, пытаясь не простонать его имя. Поттер тянет время, останавливаясь, чтобы коснуться языком твоей спины или пройтись пальцами вдоль бедра. Когда он толкается снова, неровности его члена задевают внутри каждый нерв, и это продолжается в том же медленном равномерном темпе, от которого кружится голова, и ноют пальцы, впившиеся в подушку.

Когда он набирает скорость, ты движешься вместе с ним. Подтягиваешь ногу выше, и Поттер просовывает руку под твое бедро, чтобы оставить тебя таким же открытым. Под этим углом он может входить глубже, твой собственный член свободнее трется о простыни, и ты не можешь поверить, что каждый раз _терял_ это ощущение, ведь оно потрясающе и невыносимо, все, о чем ты мечтал, но никогда не имел.

– Малфой, – стонет Поттер, жарко дыша тебе в шею. А потом, тише, так тихо, что ты почти пропускаешь, утонув в собственных стонах, – Боже, зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем принимаешь эту дрянь? Ты, чертов тупой…  
– Поменьше слов, – командуешь ты, оборачиваясь, чтобы глянуть на него через плечо. – Побольше дела.  
В ответ он жестко толкается, и ты прогибаешь спину:  
– _Блядь_ , Поттер!  
Больше не доверяя себе, зарываешься лицом в подушку и окунаешься в чистое удовольствие, обещая никогда больше не заниматься этим без защитной преграды зелья.

Он кончает, вцепившись руками в твои плечи и прижимаясь бедрами, потом успокаивается, вздрагивая и утыкаясь теплым лбом тебе в шею. Ты чувствуешь внутри жаркий выплеск спермы, и это заставляет двигаться быстрее. Пытаешься спихнуть его, оттолкнуть назад, оказаться сверху, и, кажется, он понимает, потому что затаскивает тебя на колени, не вынимая все еще твердого члена из задницы, и протягивает руку, чтобы сжать твой член в кулаке. Несколько коротких мгновений спустя изливаешься на его пальцы, потный, молчаливый, не в состоянии выровнять дыхание.

Ты не двигаешься.

Он что-то замечает.

Осторожно, как будто идет по битому стеклу, Поттер ослабляет хватку. Одной рукой он все еще обнимает тебя, другую держит на твоем бедре, и ты чувствуешь касание его губ где-то в районе плеча. В краткий миг безумия ты подумываешь остаться. Надо просто рухнуть на постель, откатиться и закрыть глаза. Может, он укроет тебя одеялами и уберет волосы со лба. Может, приготовит гребаный тост или что-то еще. Чашку чая. Может, он вытянется рядом и заснет, сплетясь с тобой ногами.

А, может, ты спятил?

Судорожно дергаешься, ощущая, как член выскальзывает из тебя, когда ты, спотыкаясь, встаешь на ноги. Бог мой, голова кружится и все ноет. Это было дурацкой идеей. Одной из худших твоих идей.

– Малфой, – вздыхает он, устраиваясь поудобнее и потирая глаза. – _Пожалуйста_ , не мог бы ты просто…  
– Спасибо за секс, Поттер. С тобой и правда неплохо покувыркаться, когда я отключаюсь от этой дури.

Он молчит, ссутулившись:  
– Да, – говорит он через мгновение, задирая подбородок, – Да, с тобой тоже.  
Его челюсти сжаты, глаза блестят. Ты останавливаешься, чтобы посмотреть на него. Проклятое тело почти изменяет тебе, и поэтому, пока ты не сотворил что-нибудь безумное вроде наклониться и поцеловать его, хватаешь свою одежду с пола и вылетаешь из спальни, даже не одевшись.  
– Малфой!

Останавливаешься в дверях поттеровской квартиры, оправдывая свою задержку тем, что одеваешься:  
– Чего?  
Поттер молчит, как будто и не ждал ответа:  
– Ничего, – бормочет он, и ты слышишь шорох одеяла, когда он ложится на кровать. 

Когда ты открываешь дверь, издалека доносится еще один вздох и тихое:  
– Увидимся на следующей неделе.

***  
Гарри Поттер сидит в Логове, на своем обычном месте, прилагая все усилия, чтобы выглядеть расслабленным и накачанным наркотой до беспамятства. Он всегда старается появиться первым. Он всегда заказывает тыквенный сок в коротком толстом стакане, в каких обычно подают зелья, изменяет цвет напитка и платит двойную цену в обмен на молчание менеджера. Он медленно переступает с ноги на ногу и пытается не думать о том, что может принести этот вечер: Малфоя, раскрасневшегося и стонущего, распластанного на спине, забросившего ноги на плечи Гарри; Малфоя, блаженствующего и расслабленного, лениво вторгающегося в рот Гарри и путающего пальцами его волосы; Малфоя, резкого и решительного, первым толкающего Гарри на спину и забирающегося сверху.

Он пытается не думать о том, что принесет завтра: еще один день, когда Малфой будет отвергать его сов и делать вид, что вне стен этого клуба его не существует. Он пытается сказать себе: хватит! Малфой готов дать ему только эти ночи и только при таких обстоятельствах.

Когда с самообманом покончено, Поттер будет потягивать сок и следить, когда придет Малфой, ожидая с глухим сердцебиением в груди и надеясь: может быть, однажды вечером все будет по-другому.

Может быть – однажды! – Малфой останется.


End file.
